


Peony and Lycoris

by DeeS, fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020
Summary: навеяно Темным дворецким, Ибо ака Сиэль, Сяо Чжань - Себастьян
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Peony and Lycoris

**Author's Note:**

> В Японии ликорис называют лилией демонов или адским цветком. Считается, что ликорис обладает мистическими способностями.  
> Пион в свою очередь символ красоты, недолговечности и мимолетности существования всего живого, познания того, что истина обретается только тяжелыми усилиями.


End file.
